1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscopy system for performing eye surgery. The invention also relates to a method of performing a surgery on the eye. Further, the invention relates to a method of preparing a surgery on the eye.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
An example of an eye surgery is a corneal transplantation. In such surgery, an original cornea is removed within a circular region, and a corresponding circular graft is inserted to replace the removed cornea. The inserted graft is sewn to the remaining natural cornea. A corresponding suture should be set with regular stitches, in order to not disturb a symmetry of the eye. In particular for a relatively inexperienced surgeon it is difficult to place the stitches of the suture with a sufficient regularity.
Another example of an eye surgery is a cataract surgery. In a cataract surgery, the natural lens of the human eye, in which a cataract has developed, is replaced by an artificial lens. The surgery is a micro-surgical treatment performed by an operating surgeon using a surgical microscope. An opening in the lens capsule is achieved within the inner rim of the iris by providing an incision through the sclera or cornea without injuring the iris. The body's natural lens is removed via this incision by breaking the natural lens into pieces using ultrasonic energy and removing the pieces using a suction device. The artificial lens is then inserted into the lens capsule through the opening.
US 2004/0102799 A1 discloses a surgical microscopy system projecting a ring pattern into a microscopic image of the eye to be operated upon. The projected ring pattern helps the operating surgeon to place a correct incision into the lens capsule. The operating surgeon can use the projected ring pattern as a guide for performing the cut. Thereby it is possible to precisely adjust a diameter of the incision relative a diameter of the artificial lens that is to be inserted. This reduces adverse long-term consequences of the treatment. Using the surgical microscopy system projecting the ring pattern, long-term consequences are somewhat reduced as compared to the conventional treatment in which the operating surgeon places the incision merely by visual judgment. Despite improvements in the conventional eye-surgery microscopy system, expectations are still high regarding reduction of long-term consequences and further improvements appear to be possible.